Solvent distribution in most labs remains a holdover from the 1950's where solvents are carried in, in four-liter glass containers and then manually poured into flasks, beakers and other laboratory glassware for their intended use. Waste solvents are similarly collected in small containers at the bench and then carried out of the lab where they are lab-packed or consolidated for hazardous waste disposal. Unfortunately, current large scale laboratory practices can no longer tolerate this archaic, inefficient method of solvent handling. Solvent use in today's labs is increasing significantly and competing for ever more critical lab space. Furthermore, when solvent is stored in bottles for long periods of time, much of it is wasted or expires before it is able to be used. On top of the cost of the wasted solvent, there is also the additional cost associated with proper disposal of the solvent.